


When Are You Coming Home?

by ivebeenpossessedbysatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Cas, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shameless Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/pseuds/ivebeenpossessedbysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hard at work when Castiel texts him, asking him to come home early. Dean knows he shouldn't, but he has a really hard time telling his boyfriend no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Are You Coming Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote the other day.
> 
> Also posted on fanciction.net under same name.

Dean was sitting in his office, attempting to finish some paperwork when his phone beeped, telling him he had a text message. Glad to have a distraction, he picked up his phone and read the message.

_When are you coming home? –_ CN

Dean sighed. Of course it was Cas. His boyfriend had a habit of texting him at work. He quickly typed a response out.

_In a little while. I have some paperwork I have to finish._ –DW

He sighed and tried to get back to work. A few minutes later, his phone beeped again. He sighed and picked it up, reading the new text.

_I miss you, Daddy._ –CN

Dean groaned and felt a rush of heat go straight to his groin. Cas _knew_ what that did to him when he called Dean that. He shook his head and replied.

_Cas, not now. I have to get this done_.  –DW

The reply was almost instant.

_But I want you to come home, Daddy._ –CN

Dean sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answered.

_ I’ve already come home early three times this week, Cas. Be patient for another couple of hours.  _ _–DW_

Dean knew it was pointless. Once Cas got into one of these moods he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

_:(_ -CN

Dean sighed and decided to give him half of what he wanted right now.

_Tell you what. Have you eaten dinner yet?_  -DW

_No. I was waiting on you._ –CN

Dean smiled a little.

_Go and eat something. Leave mine in the microwave. Then I want you to go and run a bath, get in and wait for me to get home. Okay?_ –DW

The response was immediate.

_Okay, Daddy. I’ll wait for you in the bath._ –CN

Dean smiled to himself. Castiel seemed much happier now. Honestly, though, he had never seen someone enjoy getting bossed around like his boyfriend. Cas seemed to thrive on it.

Not that Dean minded that at all. He sent off one more text to his boyfriend.

_Make sure it’s a bubble bath_. –DW

_Okay, Daddy._ –CN

Dean smiled and went back to work. 20 minutes later, it became very apparent that Dean wasn’t going to get anymore work done, now that he knew Castiel was at home alone, waiting for him in the bathtub. He cursed as he started to pack things up. This had probably been Cas’ angle the entire time. He walked out of the back room he used as an office and walked into the main part of the garage. He saw Charlie sitting at the desk and walked up to her.

“Hey, Charlie, how is my favorite…”

“You want me to do your paperwork so you can go home and have wild sex with your boyfriend.” She glanced up at him with her eyebrow raised. Dean grinned sheepishly and leaned against the desk.

“You know me so well.” He pushed her shoulder gently. “So will you do it?” He smiled his most charming smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Fine. But only because I love Cas. And I want Jo’s number.” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Jo’s? Really? Why?” Charlie barely glanced up from her computer.

“Because she’s funny, smart, pretty and I think we’d have fun together.” Dean laughed a little.

“I don’t think she swings your way, Charlie.”

“How about you let me decide that? Besides, it’s my price. You want to go home and have crazy sex with Cas? Give me Jo’s number, and I’ll do your paperwork and you can go home and make your boyfriend scream all night.” She waggled her eyebrows. Dean groaned dramatically.

“Fine, but if she asks, you stole her number out of my phone.” Dean said, as he scrolled through his contacts and found Jo. He held it up and Charlie quickly put the number in her phone.

“Thanks, Dean.” She stood up to make her way to his office. “Have fun.” She winked as she walked down the hall. Dean shook his head walked towards the door. Bobby caught him just as he was walking out the door.

“Done with the paperwork already?” he asked and Dean grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

“Let me guess. Cas wanted you to come home early and Charlie is doing your paperwork?” Dean ignored the man and went to duck out of the door.

“Be safe!” Bobby yelled. Dean ignored him still but he waved when he got into the car. He quickly went to pull out to the garage. The thoughts of Cas waiting for him to get home made Dean drive faster than was strictly necessary. In next to no time he was pulling into his own driveway.

Dean climbed out of his car and ran up the steps. He slowed down slightly as he pulled open the door. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t run straight up the stairs to his boyfriend. No, the anticipation was almost as good as the actual sex. So he goes to the kitchen and heats up whatever Cas had for dinner and ate it quickly. (He loved it when Cas cooked for him, but at the moment, he was really rather preoccupied with the fact that said boyfriend was naked and waiting for him upstairs) When he was finished, he washed the dishes and then slowly climbed the stairs.

When Dean opened the door to the bathroom all he could see was the back of his boyfriend’s head and the top of his shoulders. He swallowed and started to take off his clothes, leaving them in a haphazard pile next to Cas’ neat, folded pile. He found his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes as they watched him undress in the mirror. Dean walked up and kissed his boyfriend’s head.

“Hey, baby.” he said, as he gestured for his boyfriend to scoot to one side of the bath so he could get in. Cas complied and Dean climbed into the tub and sat across from his boyfriend. He leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips in a long, sweet kiss. Cas hummed and put his arms around Dean’s neck to keep him there. Dean couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend pulled away after a minute.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas whispered against his lips. “I missed you.” Dean chuckled.

“I was barely gone for 6 hours, Cas.” The man nuzzled his neck.

“Too long.” he said, causing Dean to smile.

“Come here, baby. Let me hold you.” Dean said, and Cas scooted closer. “No, turn around. Put your back against my chest.” Castiel complied, and turned around, leaning back against Dean. The man wrapped his arms around Cas and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. Cas leaned his head back and nuzzled Dean’s cheek and put his hands on Dean’s, lacing their fingers together. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being close to each other. Castiel raised their interlaced hands to his mouth and kissed him.

“We should do this more often.” Castiel said. Dean kissed the hollow beneath his boyfriend’s ear.

“The cuddling or the bath?” Dean asked, and Castiel sighed, relaxing even more against Dean.

“Both.” Dean smiled and started to kiss his boyfriends neck. Cas moaned lightly and threw his head back, giving Dean better access. Dean smiled to himself and licked a stripe from the juncture of his boyfriend’s shoulder to his ear. Cas moaned and turned his head to give Dean a heated kiss, letting go of Dean’s hand in the process and tangling that hand into Dean’s hair and licking his way into his mouth. Dean took advantage of his hand being free and began to trail it down Cas’ stomach, pleased to find his boyfriend was already half-hard. As he took Cas in hand and began to stroke him, Cas thrust forward into Dean’s hand, breaking away from the kiss. Dean felt himself begin to grow hard and pushed his own hips forward against the small of Cas’ back, causing the other man to let out an even louder moan.

“Dean.” he whimpered, struggling with whether he wanted to thrust forward or backward. Dean bit into Cas’ shoulder, and the other man let out a loud groan. “Daddy, please.” Cas whispered and that caused Dean to echo the other man’s moans.

“What do you want, baby?” Dean asked, his breath quickly becoming ragged and heavy. Cas threw his head so it was resting on Dean’s shoulder and pushed backwards, rubbing up and down on Dean’s dick. Dean couldn’t stifle the moan that fell from his mouth.

“Dean.” he gasped out as Dean sped his hand up. “Daddy, _please._ ” Dean bit his lip. Cas begging like this was driving him absolutely crazy.

“Say it for me, baby, come on. Tell me what you need.” Dean knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted, but he was determined to wait until Cas said it. He loved to hear his innocent little boyfriend ask. Call it a kink, but Cas asking for Dean to fuck him was one of the sexiest things Dean had ever experienced. Cas pushed back against him again.

“Daddy, take me to bed, please.” he moaned, lost in the ecstasy. Dean decided that was close enough. He pushed Cas lightly off of him so he could stand. He quickly climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel, drying himself off quickly. Cas followed him out and went to grab a towel of his own but Dean stopped him.

“Let me.” Dean took his own towel and started to dry his boyfriend’s raven hair, stopping when he was finished and kissing him gently. The enthusiasm in which Cas responded surprised Dean. He must have been more turned on than Dean had anticipated. But that was great, actually.  Dean pulled back and started to wipe down the rest of Cas’ body, starting at his shoulders and working his way down. When he got to his boyfriend’s flat stomach, he dropped to his knees before starting to towel off Cas’ thighs. He took care to get every drop of water off of the other man’s legs. Cas was panting and thrusting every time the towel passed over his hardened member. Finally, Dean threw the towel to the side and looked up at his boyfriend from his knees. The other man looked down at him with hooded eyes. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and tried to pull him up but Dean stopped him.

“Not yet, baby. Wanna do something first.” Cas tilted his head in confusion, but stopped trying to pull him up. Dean wrapped one hand around Cas’ cock and started to stroke it in lazy motions, using the precome leaking out of the tip to ease the passing. Cas let out a surprised ‘oh.’ and closed his eyes. The other man’s head fell back and he leaned against the sink. Dean smiled to himself and gently wrapped his head around the leaking head of Cas’ cock. The man’s eyes flew opened and he moaned in surprise.

“Ohhhh, Dean.” he moaned breathlessly, closing his eyes again. Dean pulled off and licked his head, causing the other man to thrust forward, seeking the heat of Dean’s mouth. Dean complied, swirling his tongue around the head and swallowing Cas down until he could feel him at the back of his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked gently, bobbing his head. He felt hands in his hair and Cas started to thrust shallowly into his mouth, moaning the entire time. Dean took a breath and then took all of Cas that he could at once. He started to hum, and Cas awarded him by gasping and tightening his hands into Dean’s hair.

“Dean.” he whimpered. “Dean, I’m gonna…” Dean pulled off with a lewd popping noise and grinned up at his boyfriend. He stood up slowly and brought his lips against Cas’. The other man wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled their bodies together, causing their erections to rub together. Dean watched as Cas threw his head back and just thrust, caught in a haze of pleasure.  Dean felt sharp fingernails in his back as Cas pushed his cock against Dean’s again and again. God, Castiel looked so beautiful like this, when he was too far gone to do anything more that ride the wave of pleasure.  Dean trailed his hands down to his boyfriend’s hips and stilled them, breaking Cas from his lust-induced trance. The other man blinked and shook his head, further clearing his mind. He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s mouth once before moving to kiss down his jaw, causing Dean to tilt his head to give Cas’ better access. Castiel kissed down to Dean’s ear and stopped, nipping at Dean’s earlobe as he whispered.

“Take me to bed, Daddy. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”  Dean cursed, and tightened his hands on Cas’ hips and pushed his boyfriend back against the sink. He moved his hands down to the back of Castiel’s thighs picked him up. The other man wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist eagerly, simultaneously putting his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean moved his hands again, this time to his boyfriend’s ass as he picked him up. Dean had to strain a little-he wasn’t as young as he used to be and Cas wasn’t exactly light _-_ but he managed to get him up. Castiel hummed happily and they kissed the entire way to their bedroom. Castiel had his hands tangled in Dean’s hair and Dean tried to lay Castiel on the bed, but his boyfriend wasn’t having it. Cas kept himself wrapped around Dean, forcing Dean to fall on the bed with him. Dean couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face as he tumbled down on top of his boyfriend.

Dean moved his hands so he could catch himself before falling all of the way on his boyfriend. He kissed Cas, gently pulling the other man up so he could stretch them both out on the queen-sized mattress. Their bodies fit perfect together and they started to slowly grind against each other, the sweetness of their kisses became more demanding the longer they lay there. Dean breaks away from Cas’ lips and begins to kiss his neck, sucking gently on his pulse point. Cas writhed underneath his touches, the gentle licks and kisses that Dean was leaving on his body. When Dean sank his teeth into Cas’ shoulder, the other man arched against him. Cas let go of Dean’s neck and trailed a hand down between them and gripping Dean’s erection.

“Daddy, I need you.” he whispered as he started to move his hand up and down, jerking Dean off with light, careful motions. Dean decided that he couldn’t wait much longer, either.  He nodded and moved over Cas to reach into the bedside drawer and grab the small bottle of lube he kept there. He popped the lid and squirted some into his hand. As he rubbed the lube to warm it he kissed Cas’ flat stomach. He took one lube-slicked finger and started to rub it around Cas’ entrance causing Cas to gasp and try to push himself down onto Dean’s finger. Dean gently pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and was rewarded with a mewling cry from Cas. Dean pushed his finger the rest of the way in and started to slide it in and out. He loved the build up to the sex because he could listen to all the pretty noises Cas made as he fingered him. They drove him crazy.

He pushed another finger in and Cas thrust himself down hard onto Dean’s hand. Dean bent his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would send his boyfriend over the edge. He found the spot and pressed against it, Cas arched up and cried out his name. Dean eased his third finger in and began to scissor them, stretching Cas and opening him up carefully.

“Dean, please I need you.” Cas moaned, pushing up against him. Dean started to move faster trying to open Cas up enough so he didn’t hurt him. “Daddy, come on, please, I need you now.” Cas whimpered. Dean swallowed.

“Cas, let me…” he started but was cut off.

“I don’t care. I’m ready.  Please, Daddy. Fuck me.” Cas said, sitting up and grabbing Dean’s shoulders. Dean swallowed and gave up, sliding his fingers out and grabbing the bottle of lube again and squirting some more onto his hand and he slicked himself up. Cas whined at the loss, but Dean was quick with lining himself up with Cas’ puckered hole. He took a deep breath and pushed in slowly. Cas moaned and wrapped his legs around Dean, urging him to go faster,  but Dean resisted. He was big, and he didn’t want to hurt Cas. Castiel wasn’t having any of it, and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him hard against him. Dean moaned as he bottomed out, much faster than he had anticipated. He huffed and pushed Cas back down.

“You need to be more patient.” Dean huffed. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Cas was so hot, so tight that it took all Dean had not to just thrust with wild abandon into him. But even if Cas wasn’t worried about Dean hurting him, Dean was. So he forced himself to go slow so his boyfriend could adjust to his girth. Cas tried to pull Dean into him again, but Dean put his hands on his chest and held him down.

“Be. Patient.” he growled, causing Cas mewl in frustration. It was already taking all of his self-control to not pound his boyfriend into the mattress. Dean sped up slowly, biting his lip as Castiel contracted around him. The fucker was doing that shit on purpose. When Cas clenched tight once more, Dean’s self-control snapped. He started to thrust harder, faster, holding his boyfriend against the mattress as he pounded into him.

“Oh, yes, Daddy.” Cas moaned, digging his nails into Dean’s back. Dean leaned down and claimed Cas’ lips. The other man kissed him back with such passion it almost overwhelmed Dean. Dean snaked a hand down between their bodies and grabbed Cas’ hard member in his hand and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Castiel threw his head back. “Dean.” he whimpered, and Dean shushed him.

“Shh, baby, I got you.” he ducked his head and kissed his boyfriend. “Come for me, baby.” Cas cried out and he came, painting Dean’s hand and their stomachs white. Dean felt Cas spasm around him and couldn’t hold it back anymore. He came with a shout that sounded suspiciously like Cas’ name. He kept thrusting, riding out both his and Cas’ orgasm both until they were both thoroughly fucked out. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, still breathing hard. He ducked his head to kiss Cas, and his boyfriend responded with such passion it surprised Dean. They broke apart and Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.

“What was that?” he whispered, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean pulled Dean down on top of him.

“I love you.” Cas whispered. Dean smiled and kissed the other man sweetly.

“I love you more.” Cas smiled and shook his head, still caught up in the bliss of their activities. He burrowed his head into Dean’s shoulder and kissed his neck.

“Not possible.” Dean grinned and pulled out of Cas before rolling both of them to the side. He grabbed Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers. Cas smiled and they kissed again.

“Marry me.” Dean said. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. “I’m serious. I love you, Cas. And I want to keep you forever. I want the entire world to know that you are mine. Let me keep you. Marry me.” Cas smiled and pulled Dean close to him, kissing him.

“You already have me forever, Dean. But, yes, I’ll marry you.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas again before pulling the man into his arms, sighing happily. Dean buried his face into Cas’ hair.

“I was so scared you were going to say no.” he whispered and Cas chuckled.

“Do you have a ring?” he questioned, and Dean nodded.

“Do you want it now?” he asked. Cas shook his head and snuggled deeper into Dean’s arms.

“No, I’m still cuddling with you. You can give it to me later.” It was Dean’s turn to chuckle.

“Alright.” he smiled. Cas sighed contentedly and Dean kissed his head. He felt sleep tugging at him and he surrendered to it, falling asleep blissfully with his fiancé in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave kudos! I love feedback, good or bad :)


End file.
